


Too Pretty To Cry

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gigi is baby, Other, Sickfic, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Nicky and Crystal take care of Gigi.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Too Pretty To Cry

Crystal knew something wasn’t right before she even opened her eyes. Whereas her back was pressed against Nicky’s chest the absence of Gigi gripping to her front had not gone unnoticed.

“Nicky.” She reached over to poke the still sleeping girl. “Gigi’s not here.” 

Nicky groaned and rubbed her eyes. 

“Huh, she probably just went to the bathroom.”

Sighing, Crystal led back down next to her girlfriend and tried to fall back asleep. Actions which were instantly deemed useless as the sound of puke echoed into the bedroom.

Both Nicky and Crystal shot up and ran towards the bathroom where they found Gigi hunched over the toilet. 

“I’ll go grab some water.” Nicky flew out of the room.

“Oh baby.” Crystal stroked along Gigi’s back and gathered her hair into a ponytail as she continued to throw up.

When Nicky came back with the water Gigi downed the entire glass in seconds,despite to take the horrible taste out of her mouth.

“Head hurts.” She leant against Nicky’s side and let the older girl take her temperature.

“You’re burning up mon amour.” 

Gigi began to cry, her whole body ached and her head felt as if someone was banging a drum in her ear. 

“Shhh... Don’t cry baby.” Crystal grabbed a handful of toilet roll and began to dab the tears away from Gigi’s cheeks. “You’re too pretty to cry. Can you stand up baby?” 

The expected “No.” came out as a whimper that tugged on both girls heart strings.

“Want me to carry you back to bed?” Nicky asked, kissing Gigi’s forehead. She hated seeing either of her girlfriends like this, wishing she could magically take the problems away. 

Gigi nodded and curled closer into Nicky’s chest as she was lifted from the bathroom floor. Nicky wobbled slightly at the added weight but tried her best to keep her balance. 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, just gotta clean up a bit.” Crystal kissed Nicky’s and Gigi’s cheeks as they left the room. 

By the time she returned to join her girls Gigi was fast asleep. She lay almost on top of Nicky with the older girls arms wrapped tightly around her middle. 

Crystal came and placed herself behind the red head, joining her arms with Nicky’s as she spooned her.

“Love you Nick.” She whispered.

“Love you too Chrissy.”


End file.
